The Dreaded Picture
by Funky Monkey 24
Summary: It won't be that bad" thought Riza. Poor,poor Riza. She didn't know what she had just got herself into.


Hi!!! here's a short comedy for ya!!!!! WARNING: no yaoi, only hilarious-ness, if that is even a word......

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear!!!!!

Silence filled the room as Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fuery finally started on their stacks of paperwork. Content, Riza Hawkeye started on her own work, making sure she put her gun away she thought all the trouble was over, IT came in, and by IT, I mean HIM, and by HIM, I mean Maes Hughes, a.k.a the overly-obssessed family man who had obviously come in to glaot about his daughter, and how amazing his life was, when he could plainly see that they had work to do." have you seen the latest edition of Elysia pictures!! Is'nt she just adorable!" Falman, Breda and Fuery were cowering behind their desks, hoping there was no more to come, seeing as that was the 17th time they had seen that picture that afternoon. But Havoc, seeing this as an oppurtunity to get out of work, was instantly interested." wow Maes, I can see why you brag- I mean show off- er TALK, about your daughter so much",said Havoc, sarcasm absolutly dripping off his voice. Hughes didn't seem to notice though, he was just glad that someone was listening. "well, I got her that dress at the weekend, and those shoes-"

" Hughes, if you do not put that picture away right this minute, I will personely rip it into shreds and let you go away in one piece, now put it away." said Riza, her hand slowly sliding to her gun holster." what's her problem Havoc? any way, where was I, oh yes, those shoes....." "when I say right away, I generaly mean RIGHT AWAY!" "but...." BUT NOTHING HUGHES!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!" declared hawkeye, clicking the safety off her gun, and aiming it at Hughes. " What if I don't want to??? hm?" retorted Hughes, practically asking for a death wish. "ooooooooh!! you've done it now hughes!!" sniggered Breda. After shooting Breda a death glare, Riza cocked an eyebrow at hughes, " well I can't say I didn't warn you.....""TAKE COVER!!!"screamed Fuery.

BANG BANG BANG!!! the sound of a gun-shot echoed around the room.

Everyone stood up from under their desks, only to see a smug looking Riza and a dismayed Maes. At first, Riza was wondering why Hughes looked so upset, then she realized.

One of the bullets had gone straight through the picture and, to make things worse, through Elysia's head ( the picture, obviously )

"YOU MONSTER!!!" cried Hughes, cradling the picture, and giving Riza daggers."look, hughes, I didn't do it on purpose! Is there anything I can do?"explained a very desperate Riza. Maes flashed her an evil grin, "well........me and gracia are taking Elysia to the beach tomorrow, Why don't you come along to? I'll pick you up at 10,be so much fun........"rambled Hughes as he made his way to Mustangs office. " I take it he has other pictures then....." mumbled Riza. " Pardon? "asked Havoc, barely able to keep a straight face. " I said, with that, I'm off to get more paperwork" replied Riza, a smirk on her face as she watched their reaction. As soon as she left the room, she heard burst of laught and comments like " that was too funny!!!"

BANG!!!!!

"..." the way she liked it.

"It won't be that bad, thought Riza, I mean I'ts just a couple of hours at the beach, what can go wrong??"

Poor, poor Riza. She didn't know what she had just got herself into.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER.......

" where's Hawkeye???" demanded Roy, with a hint of relief in his voice ( no Riza meant no work, and no work meant more time for him to charm some of the woman personnel ) " mumbled replies of " I dunno" were heard around the room. Then Maes popped his around the door, " sorry to interupt, but me and gracia took her, along with Elysia, to the beach yeaterday, and when we took her back to her apartment she seemed a paler colour, and I don't know why, cos it was boiling hot, speaking of Elysia have I shown you this picture........"

Mustang grabbed his coat. " hey where ya off to Roy? I haven't shown you-" "I'm off to check on Ri- I mean Hawkeye, if she's not at work, something must be wrong"

A FEW MINUTES LATER.......

Roy wrapped on the door with a gloved fist. " Hawkeye? Hawkeye, are you in?" the door slowly opened to reveal a pale looking Riza, who looked like she had just crawled out of bed. " yes,what's the matter? she asked, and it was only then did he see the twitching eye, and the gun in her hand. " can I come in? " " er... yeah sure " He walked in to find drawings of hughes everywhere, all dotted with bullet holes.

" Riza, I want you to sit down, and tell me EVERYTHING. "

This is only my second fic, and If you tilt your head to the side, then you'll notice a TEENSY bit of royai!!! Reviews appriciated!!! :P


End file.
